Love is Stronger
by Lil Hunny
Summary: Draco and Ginny have married and are now second in command under the Dark Lord


Hey you guys, this is my first story under this pen name. My old penname was Princess Luna, that account is still in existence so you can check out some of my previous works on ff.net. Although, those will no longer be updated (as far as I know, maybe in the future they will be), but I hope you enjoy this new story…

Love is Stronger 

****

          He stepped out of the black carriage, and was greeted by an emotionless butler, he bowed his head to acknowledge his masters presence. Draco waved him off and proceeded towards the doors of his manor. He couldn't help but reminisce  over how drastically his childhood home had changed from a dark presence only seen in nightmares to a homely abode… all due to his new wife. He, of course, had expected many changes to occur in his life, but had never expected Malfoy Manor to be one of his wife's targets. Virginia Weasley was indeed a miracle worker…

****

"Hey, sweetie!" Ginny shouted from across the kitchen.

          Draco gaped as he saw his wife in an apron, attending to the kitchen along side the various different house elves and servants. Her hair pulled back in a messy bun, her hands covered in flour. 

"Hey, Draco? You ok?" Ginny asked, awaking Draco from his thoughts.

"Virginia, what are you doing in the kitchen?" Draco said angrily.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, I thought Draco Malfoy would never set foot in his kitchen." Ginny teased.

"I never thought you could be so immature." He said sternly.

"Aww, come on… I was only kidding!" She continued as she pecked him on the cheek, "but if you'll excuse I have to finish dinner." She said and turned around.

          His hand roughly grasping her wrist and brought her to a hault. His eyes were blazing with an untamed anger as he pulled her into the corridor. 

"I thought we had an understanding, Virginia." Draco barked.

"Draco, what do you think you're doing?" Ginny hissed.

"You are _not_ supposed to lower yourself to the status of a mere house elf." 

"I was just making dinner!"

"Did I allow you to? Did I not tell you that you are not to be seen doing these things anymore?"

"What things? You stop me from doing anything and everything since I married you! It's been one year, Draco Malfoy, and everyday it's the same thing! I can't do anything I want to because we have some _image_ to obtain."

"Yes. You are a Malfoy, Virginia…"

"I'm a Malfoy, making me your wife. Not your possession!"  She hollered.

"Look, Virginia…" Draco said, shaking with desperation… how could he make her understand? "You have no idea what you're talking about… you have to understand. With the Dark Lord once again rising to power… we can't make him think that the Malfoy name has diminished in any way."

"God, Draco. I can't take this anymore…" Ginny said, tears starting to appear in her eyes. "I made a choice when I married you… but I miss doing the things we used to do, going out with the people we used to see, I miss _you_."

"I know, love, I know." He said and hugged her tightly, "But I can't change anything, Lord Voldemort is more powerful than ever, and I am obliged to take my father's place by his side."

"So you're going to aid him?" Ginny asked harshly.

"We have no choice, if we don't they'll tear us apart, Gin. You don't know how it is… I grew up with the Death Eaters… if we don't do this they'll kill us."

"What are we going to do, Draco?"

"_What can we do?_" Draco thought.

****

          He approached his love's chambers warily. Was she ready to face their reality? Was she ready to cross over to the other side? Questions swarmed his mind as he nervously took a hold of the golden doorknob. He opened the door slowly and was welcomed to the sounds of his wife's sobs. His heart broke as these sounds bore into his very soul.

"Ginny?" He asked.

"Go away!" She shouted.

"Ginny, come on, we have to talk."

"You have no idea how I feel right now… if I do this… if _we_ do this, then we'll loose everything."

          He approached the bed soundlessly, and took a seat next to her. He raised his hand to comfort her, but then stopped.

"I'm just as confused as your are. But there's no reason to be scared, we'll get through this."

"I never knew that all of this would happen so quickly." She said, tears spilling onto he silk sheets.

"God, Ginny don't cry." He said, wiping away her tears.

"I love you, Draco… but…"

"I love you, Virginia."

He gently cupped her chin within his fingers and kissed her gently. He pulled away a couple seconds later and embraced her softly.

"Trust me, Virginia…" Draco whispered.

****

          _The next day Ginny and Draco were initiated into the inner circle of Death Eaters. Ginny had reluctantly agreed to stand by her husband's side. Surprisingly, she embraced this new power that was given to her by the Dark Lord himself. Her husband and her were now the rulers – 2nd in command, serving under Lord Voldemort – of a dark kingdom._

_****_

          The candle light cast an eerie light onto the caped men and women as they stood around the throne of their new leader. They conversed in hushed whispers, all pondering over their ruler's next move… He had successfully won 3 consecutive battles within weeks. Suddenly, the opening of a door hushed the wizards and witches present, and all turned to watch their new queen enter.

"What is it?" Ginny stated slyly, "Did I interrupt you?"

"Virginia, I thought you agreed to wait for me in our chambers…" Draco questioned.

          She walked casually over to her husband chair within the dark circle and kissed him quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just bored… and I miss you." She whispered, 

"Virginia." He growled, "Go back into our chambers and rest."

"No."  
  


          She walked over to a hooded man and stared into his eyes. She saw him almost flinch as she touched his shoulder, a slow knowing smirk played on her rouge lips.

"You _do_ fear me, don't you?" She questioned, "I am your master's wife, and your queen. You are under my control…"

"Yes, ma'am." He answered meekly.

          She continued to circle him slowly.

"I possess powers unimaginable… and, I, for one, I'm sick and tired of you keeping my husband from me!" She yelled, and suddenly the man disappeared.

" VIRGINIA!" Draco yelled from his throne, now on his feet he stalked after her. "You've just killed one of our key men!"

****

A/N: so what do you think? I like… more to come… tell me what you think (review!)


End file.
